


it's your birthday so i know you want to ride out

by donutworry



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Birthday Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutworry/pseuds/donutworry
Summary: Birthday boy gets a present(Short fluff piece I posted long ago on Tumblr in response to a reginack prompt)





	it's your birthday so i know you want to ride out

**Author's Note:**

> Even if Tumblr explodes, my fics will live on. Title from the song "Birthday Sex"

****_ Another short piece for reginakc’s #BonkaiStoryChallenge's. Using #s 1 (love birds) and 5 (hot bk/lust). This is my last tribute to this challenge, but writing these two blurbs was a blast though! _

_ NSFW for birthday sex, which - incidentally - is the name of the song that the title came from. Also I managed to do fluff without a drop of angst, yay me. *blows kazoo* _

* * *

 

Bonnie steals another glance at the clock as she arranges the last of the flower petals, anxious about the timing. Today had to be perfect.

Mentally, she runs through a checklist. The cake is in the kitchen, on display in its glass dome. The restaurant reservations have been made for weeks and will be ready in an hour. The gift was in the car. Looking around the decorated bedroom, she checks off balloons, champagne chilling on salted ice, and a romantic mood.

The petite woman puffs her cheeks and blows out a huge breath, trying to relieve her stress. Today is a happy day. It's Kai’s birthday.

Deciding she’d done enough angsting over this - Kai would just be happy she acknowledged his birthday, so used to being overshadowed by his twin as he was - Bonnie goes to quickly shower and dress so she could pick up Kai from work soon.

Carefully applying her makeup, she eyes the lingerie she had donned once she finished her shower routine. For a second, she frets about her choice; perhaps she should have gone with the red instead of black? Then she remembers exactly who her fiance is and tells herself to calm the fuck down.

Pulling on a soft, knee-length, blush pink sweater dress that covered her garters, the pretty gold choker Kai had bought her for their anniversary, and a pair of black pumps, Bonnie gives herself one more cursory glance and decides she looks goods enough. A spritz of Kai's favorite perfume and she was off to pick him up.

Kai is his usual chatty self when he gets in the car, saying something about how hilarious it was when his co-workers tried to celebrate his birthday, but that guy Todd, from marketing? Yeah, he totally tripped and ruined the bean dip, but at least the cupcakes made it. Bonnie bites her lip, latching onto the cake detail - would Kai even want the one she got for him? - when Kai’s faltering monologue registers. She refocuses to discover him staring at her, his gaze raking up and down her form.

“Shit,” Kai chokes. “Is it my birthday or something?”

The wide-eyed appreciation makes Bonnie grin.

“Or something.” Suddenly at ease with all her plans for the day, Bonnie reaches into the glove compartment and tosses the bandana she grabs into Kai’s lap.

“Suit up,” she orders. Nodding complacently, Kai does as she says and when Bonnie is certain he didn't cheat (he could be so mischievous), she drives off to the restaurant.

Why had she been so nervous? It was a good day. Kai wasn’t the type to bitch her out over small things, so all her worries were things she built up in her head.

At the restaurant, they're seated out on the balcony, overlooking a gorgeous view of the bay. The late afternoon sun halos Kai’s profile as he looks out at the water and sips a margarita. For whatever reason, the sight makes Bonnie recall that Lucifer was the most beautiful of angels even after his fall.

Kai’s bashful and cute when the servers bring out the oyster platter and sing him happy birthday. He loves the Rolex she gives him, softening up because he knows how much she had to penny pinch to save up for it. His eyes are soft on her, appreciative of her beauty. Any and all stress Bonnie has dissipates.

By the time they get in the car to head home, Kai’s pretty tipsy, humming “Kiss the Girl” in her ear, his arm slung over her shoulders.

“You are...the prettiest thing ever,” he murmurs during the drive. “Like...since the dawn of time. Helen who?”

Bonnie snorts, bemused by his antics. He’s completely sobered up when Bonnie leads him up their porch steps - his metabolism for booze would never cease to amaze her - but he gets stupefied once more when the hall lights flick on.

He looks around the decorated house.

“Fuck, babe,” he breathes. She beams.

“There's some cake in the kitchen,” she offers. “It's why I didn't let you get desser-ahh!”

Her explanation dies off with a squeal and some laughter as Kai scoops her up over her shoulder and bounds up the stairs two at a time. He kicks their bedroom door open and Bonnie feels him pause, taking in the way she slightly redid the space for the occasion. Her fiance heaves a thick sigh.

“I'm gonna wreck you,” he announces plainly.

Bonnie chuckles and wiggles a bit, so that her dress rides up enough to flash her garters at him. She raises herself up as much as she can to look at him, precariously balanced.

“Is that what you're gonna do?”

Her love sends her a heated, devilish grin.

He makes a mess of her, but since it’s his birthday, Bonnie gives him a free pass. Champagne trails down the flat planes of her stomach and joins Kai’s tongue in soaking the seat of her black panties. She slides one of her legs from its spot over his shoulder, places her heeled foot on his bare chest and gently pushes him back.

“It’s your birthday, shouldn’t I be the one giving you head?” she queries, moving the crotch of her underwear so that it covers her once more. Kai pouts, moving to kiss the champagne off of her belly.

“But.”  _ Kiss.  _ “I.”  _ Kiss. _ “Didn’t.”  _ Kiss.  _ “Get.”  _ Kiss. _ “My.”  _ S-l-o-w lick. _ “Dessert.”

Bonnie giggles at the protest. “There’s cake downstairs,” she reminds him. Kai sits up straight, wide-eyed and finally giving her the space she needs to properly maneuver. But Bonnie knows what he’s thinking and before he can bound up to get his birthday cake to do god knows what with it, she pounces.

“Ah, ah, ah,” she says, pushing him back on against the pillows. She leaves her own trail of kisses on his stomach, harder than hers, but just as flat. Peeling back  _ his _ black underwear, she kisses around his cock, leaving lipstick stains on the silken skin.

“Fuck,” Kai mutters, his head falling back from watching and his eyes closing. They open again to focus on the balloons floating above them when Bonnie swirls her warm tongue over his head, tasting the salt of his precum and purring her appreciation. Kai shudders, fingers threading her hair gently, moving it out of her way when she bobs her head shallowly, her eyes on him the whole time. When he looks back down, she smiles slightly, sliding down just a bit more until his tip is pushing past her uvula, her nose brushing his pubic hair.

“Fuuuck,” Kai repeats. Bonnie comes back up, releasing him from her mouth with a pop. His dick glistens with her saliva, trails of it wetting his balls and Bonnie has an absurd moment when she wants to wax poetic about the astounding beauty of Kai Parker’s blown penis.

“Yeah, let's do that,” she urges and her voice is already husky from the brief deepthroat. The sound makes him growl softly and he rises slightly, clasping the back of her neck and pulling her down into a kiss, tongue caressing hers. His hand falls between them and there’s a ripping noise that makes Bonnie nip at her lover’s lip in reprimandation, but he only chuckles and pushes her beneath him.

And then he’s in her and there’s more ripping sounds as Kai literally tears the lingerie off her body and chucks her heels somewhere on the floor. When she’s as bare as he is, he grips her hips and drives into her, pounding away so hard it aches and makes Bonnie’s back arches almost in half. His stomach flexes in the low light and he’s fucking beautiful and now Bonnie’s the one muttering “fuck” under her breath.

Kai lets out a breathless laugh, and leans over her, hands leaving her hips to lace his fingers with hers. He pulls her hands away from where she had been gripping the edge of the bed, pushing her arms down by her head so that she’s caged there beneath him. And then he just watches her as he fucks her, rhythm flipping between luxuriant and onerous. And Bonnie watches him back, the way his his pupils have dilated to make his grey-blue irises almost black, the way sweat beads on his brow and his chest and mingles with her own as his bare flesh scrapes her pebbled nipples. Bonnie nuzzles her nose against his lightly, and Kai smiles briefly in response, nuzzling back. Eyes closing, he buries his face in her neck and releases her hands to band his arms around her back in a firm embrace and Bonnie wraps her legs tighter around his waist and they pull each other closer. His pace picks up and shudder after shudder racks her body before Kai finally pants his own release, sticky warmth filling her.

Kai shifts his weight slightly so that he’s not completely smothering her when he rests his form over hers. Bonnie just holds him, enjoying the weight. His heartbeat drums against her chest and she has no doubt he can feel her own echo the pattern. He palms her cheek and rubs his lips against her sensitive neck where his face is still buried. The sensation sends another shiver through her.

“Happy birthday,” she murmurs and he hums in reply, brain still too addled from sex to come up with a proper reply. Peaceful quiet settles between them.

“You know,” she finally speaks up again. “I did get some other stuff. Like rope. And handcuffs. And candy underwear. And we still have your cake downstairs.”

Kai rolls over and props himself up on one arm to look down at her with mock expression of disbelief.

“Shit,” he mutters. “Is it my birthday or something?”


End file.
